


7:00 p.m.

by onukitaeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yaku, M/M, OOC, Omega Kenma, PWP, a/b/o dynamics, disappointment is my middle name, i can’t write okay, kenma in heat, kenyaku, rarepair hell, this rarepair is KILLING me, yakuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onukitaeko/pseuds/onukitaeko
Summary: yaku comes home early to find his boyfriend in heat.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 34





	7:00 p.m.

“tadaima,” yaku said as he slid off his shoes. after a long day and exhausting day he was ready to plop his head on a pillow and doze off for the evening.

as he lazily dragged his body over to their shared bedroom, he found the door closed, which was unusual. until it hit him. kenma’s intoxicating, citric smell filled his nose and suddenly he didn’t feel that tired anymore.

“a-ah, m-morisuke, ngh . . . ”

_oh._

he continued to hear whines and quiet constricted breathing from the other side of the room. yaku had never spent kenma’s heats with him, because kenma was still a little scared of that kind of intimacy. but now they had moved in together, it was evident that this sort of accidents were more likely to happen.

“kenma?” yaku knocked on the door, keeping himself under control. he had to at least let his boyfriend now that he was there. “can i come in?”

the faint noises stopped and now he heard the shift of clothing. the door opened slightly as the omega peeked shyly from behind it. “morisuke. you’re back early.”

yaku nodded. “sorry, there was a change of plans,” he said. “i didn’t know your heat would strike this early.” he added.

“it’s fine, i didn’t know either. i missed you.” it was so rare for the younger to be so expressive of his emotions which was the only affirmation that yaku needed as to wether he was in heat or not.

the alpha had to step back for his own sake, as an uncomfortable feeling in his pants arose. “i missed you too, uh, i’m gonna head to the store for your suppressants and then to lev’s place for today, okay? i can call akaashi to see if he’s available, so you can spend your heat with him.” he managed with a little more difficulty.

“wait.” kenma opened the door wider and took yaku’s arm as he stepped farther away. yaku pulled on his shirt collar as he realized how hot he was feeling.

“i-i won’t be able to control myself if you keep—”

“i need you.” the omega said, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. “please, morisuke.”

he had to gulp and withhold his flush. “kenma, this is just your heat speaking. i’ll go over to the store and buy that pudding that you like. do you want want anything else?”

“you.” kenma mumbled. “i mean it.”

“are you sure? i don’t know if i’ll be able to hold back, kenma.”

kenma showed a small smile. “i’ll be fine, you dork,” he said before pulling the libero into a kiss. “i trust you.”

yaku hummed into the kiss as he picked kenma off the ground and placed him on the nested mattress. this wasn’t their first time making out, no, they had done it plenty of times before, and sometimes they would end up somewhat undressed. but this was the first time where kenma finally wanted to take a step further.

don’t take yaku wrong, his feelings for kenma were never going to change, but he was glad that he had finally trusted yaku enough so they could try something more intimate.

the third year undid the buttons on kenma’s shirt as he kissed his neck and buried his nose on his scent glands and sighed. “god, i love your scent. even when you’re not in heat, it drives me crazy.”

kenma blushed and yaku chuckled. “shut up.” the omega felt a tongue dart out to the shell of his ear and couldn’t stop the small sound that made way to his lips.

“i’ll take good care of you, okay?” yaku whispered in his ear. “you’ll feel so good, you won’t be able to keep yourself together for long, so just relax. i got you.” kenma nodded and helped yaku get rid of his own uniform shirt, exposing his lean yet firm torso. the omega couldn’t help but leave a few kisses on him. he got a moan of approval as kenma began leaving a trail of marks along the area between his shoulder and his neck.

yaku pulled him into a heated kiss, their tongues crashed together, forcing a whimper out of kenma. without breaking apart from the kiss, the libero positioned his boyfriend once again under him and took a hand to his belt. “can i?”

“please.” kenma whined, beginning to feel hot and needy. yaku left soft touches and kisses along his body until his lips were under kenma’s navel, then he unbuttoned and discarded the setter’s pants along with his.

kenma gasped as he suddenly felt yaku’s tongue slowly lap at the slick that ran down on his pale inner thighs. yaku hummed and continued to lick his shaky thighs until they were clean. without breaking eye contact, his hands stayed firm on his hips and he began pulling down kenma’s briefs with his teeth. the alpha pulled back to take a better look at his boyfriend for a moment.

his blonde hair fanned out under him and sticked to his forehead. all the way from his neck to his hips, his soft skin was now covered in hickies, his cheeks flushed and his dick throbbed for attention. fuck.

yaku somehow got even harder just with the view, and kenma must have felt it. “stop staring! this is embarrassing enough as it is!” kenma said covering himself, but yaku took his wrists and pinned them above his head.

“and it’s about to get even more embarrassing, kitten.” he whispered in his ear. his free hand began teasing him, touching the space between his bellybutton and hips. “you want me to touch you?”

“y-yes.” the omega whimpered, bucking into the touch. yaku moved his hand farther down and ghosted his fingers over his shaft. “where exactly, kenma?” kenma hid his face among the pillows in embarrassment. “morisukeee.” he whined.

yaku found it difficult to believe that he was making love to someone as perfect as his boyfriend, it somehow hadn’t settled in within yaku. he wanted to make kenma feel good, to make him cum right there, but his stupid alpha pride wouldn’t allow it that easily. so he took his hand and rubbed his finger on his precum filled slit, but pulled away when he started moaning.

kenma let out a noise of confusion as yaku stopped, and yaku arched an eyebrow. “touch my cock, alpha, p-please.” he pleaded, caving in to the alpha’s command. “fuck, _please_.”

“was that so difficult?” yaku said and kissed his forehead and returned his hand and began stroking softly, using his thumb to circle his slit making the omega release a shaky gasp.

“a-ahh—” kenma grasped the sheets and bucked into the touch, a deep blush gracing the tip of his ears and cheeks.

“you like that?” yaku teased further. “you want me to milk you, kitten? to make you cum so hard until you can’t even pronounce my name?”

a more than evident blush appeared in his ears, and with the way his body reacted, it seemed to approve of that idea. “i’m close, mori.”

yaku continued to litter him with kisses as his hand increased in speed. kenma grew unable to stop his embarrassing voice as the pleasure building up on his stomach became too much. “haah, m-morisuke—it feels s-so good, i can’t—” with a choked gasp he came on his boyfriend’s hands.

as he came down from his climax, kenma looked down and saw that yaku had taken out a bottle of lube and was squirting some on his fingers. “you . . . do want to do this, right?” he asked taking kenma’s leg over his shoulder. “i don’t want to rush you or anything.”

“i’m sure.” kenma said, propping himself on some pillows. “now, hurry up.”

yaku chuckled and pressed a finger into him, making him flinch at the cold and new sensation. the blonde was slick enough that yaku’s finger easily began slipping in and out. he soon added another and began scissoring them. kenma clenched around his fingers and moaned softly.

by the time yaku had added a third, kenma was all needy again, rubbing their scent glands together in an erratic fashion. “morisuke, i need you.” the omega whined, sending shivers through yaku’s spine.

“patience darling, i don’t want to hurt you.” yaku said gently, rolling on a condom and lubing himself. he took ahold of kenma’s shaky legs and positioned himself in between them. “ahngh!” the blonde cried out into the kiss as he pushed in. the libero hissed as the omega tightened around him and slowed down his pace. they panted against each other’s lips.

once he fully sheathed himself, he pulled the blonde against his lips. “i love you,” he said between kisses. kenma met his eyes in sudden surprise, and saw the raw truth and vulnerability in the alpha’s eyes. “kenma, i’ve never felt about anyone like this before. you’re the first person to make my heart literally race out of my chest. nobody makes me as happy as you do.” to clarify his point, yaku took kenma’s hand and placed it on his indeed rapid, beating chest. “and i would like to return everything you’ve given me.”

he moved until he was almost outside of him, then pushed all the way back in. both flushing at the lewd sounds they were doing.

kenma clenched and unclenched around yaku, still adapting to yaku’s length as he picked up a slow but steady rhythm, as he tried to thrust from different angles trying to find what would make the omega scream.

“T-THERE! oh fuck, right there—” the setter gasped as his eyes rolled back and his head hit the mattress. “don’t stop mori, oh _god_ , ah-don’t stop—”

yaku moaned his boyfriend’s name as well and made it his goal to hit that bundle of nerves with every thrust, he moved faster. kenma wrapped his legs around his waist, allowing him deeper inside him. “s-so good . . .”

the alpha groaned in pleasure and showed no sign of stopping. kenma pulled him into a sloppy kiss, which left them both panting from pure pleasure. he laced their fingers together, as yaku sped up his thrusts and continued saying everything he loved about him, even what kenma considered as flaws.

“i-i’m close, i’m so close, morisuke.” kenma said through half-lidded eyes, still breathless and red from yaku’s words.

he felt the alpha’s hand wrap around his hard and leaking cock and sighed at the contact, then felt shivers as his boyfriend finally moved his hand up and down on his throbbing cock on time with his thrusts.

kenma was overwhelmed by the pleasure and didn’t last long. “alpha, ngh-i’m cumming— _hahh_ ~!” his whole torso tensed and he moaned the loudest as a warm and sticky substance splattered onto his own chest and yaku’s hand.

the panting alpha thrusted a few more times, gripping his hips tighter. “m-me too— _kemma_ . . . fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” he groaned as his body shook before releasing his knot into the condom.

they panted and stumbled back down on the mattress. yaku carefully unsheathed himself, and draped and arm around kenma after discarding the condom. “was it okay, kitten? d-did you like it?”

kenma reopened his tired eyes and smiled while drawing small patterns on yaku’s shoulder. “it was far better than okay. i loved it.” he said. “i, um specially liked it when you kept saying things you like about me.” kenma admitted blushing.

yaku hugged him closer if possible, chuckling softly. “you’re so cute, it’s impossible not to want to take care of you. i’m glad you liked it, i liked it a lot, too . . . and this was my first time, after all.”

“really?”

yaku nodded. “and i’m glad it was with you.” he said.

kenma rolled his eyes but still smiled. “you’re so cheesy sometimes. you’re lucky i love you.”

and indeed he was.

**Author's Note:**

> :) why can’t i write properly


End file.
